A The Outsiders One-shot
by BandsAnime
Summary: An assignment I thought I'd publish. It's from when Johnny dies to Dally's death from Dally's perspective and how he felt after Johnny died. This is a one-shot so there will only be one chapter. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO S.E. HINTON AND THE MAKERS OF THE MOVIE.
**So, this was an assignment for English that I thought I'd publish. It's also my first published fanfiction. Criticism and feedback is much appreciated. It's from Dally's POV. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.**

Ponyboy and I ran through the lobby of the hospital quickly. I ignored the yells that followed us. Only one thing was on my mind: Johnny.

We came to a halt at Johnny's room, a doctor stopping us.

"I'm sorry, boys, but he's dying." He apologized clinically.

"We gotta see him." I replied, flicking out Two-Bit's switchblade in an attempt to look menacing even as my voice shook. "We're gonna see him and if you give me any static you'll end up on your own operatin' table."

He didn't bat an eye. "You can see him, but it's because you're his friends, not because of that knife.

I stared for a second then thrust the knife back in my pocket. Ponyboy and I went in, pausing briefly to get our breath back. It was quiet.

I looked at Johnny. He was scarily still and I started to think that he was already dead. Swallowing, I wiped sweat off my upper lip.

My voice came out hoarsely. "Johnnycake? Johnny?"

Relief flooded me as he stirred slightly.

He opened his eyes, speaking softly. "Hey…"

"We won." I forced myself to speak. "We beat the Socs. We stomped them, chased them outta our territory."

There was no attempt at a grin – not even a lazy one. "Useless… fighting's no good…"

I licked my lips, nervous. "They're still writing leaders about you in the paper. For being a hero and all."

I noticed I was talkin' awful fast and calm for what I was feeling.

"Yeah, they're calling you a hero now and the heroizin' all the greasers. We're all proud of you, buddy." I stated.

The kid's eyes glowed as he spoke, his voice barely audible. "Ponyboy."

Ponyboy went closer, probably barely bein' able to hear him, and leant closer. I listened carefully.

Johnny's voice was barely there anymore. "Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold…"

The pillow appeared to sink and Johnny just… died.

I swallowed and reached over to push his hair back, noting how silent Pony was. "Never could keep that hair back… that's what you get for tryin' to help people, you little punk, that's what you get…"

Whirling, I slammed against the wall. All I could feel was agony as sweat streamed down my face.

"Damnit, Johnny…" I begged, my voice shaking, and threw a fist into the sterile white surface. "Oh, damnit, Johnny, don't die, please don't die…"

I bolted through the door and down the hall on impulse. It didn't take long to be driving home in the car. Johnny couldn't be dead, he just couldn't... But he was.

I hit the steering wheel and angrily wiped away tears that had been about to fall. I would not cry. I would not cry, damnit!

"Shit!" I cursed loudly.

I'd left Ponyboy back at the bloody hospital but it didn't matter. It was too late to go back and Pony would be fine. He had appeared to be holding up better than I was right now.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I muttered to myself.

Ponyboy was stupid and Johnny was the same. If they hadn't gone in to save those stupid little kids, Johnny wouldn't be dead. If they hadn't tried to be a goddamn pair of heroes, Johnny would still be here!

I noticed I was back in town and the grocery store was nearby. Scowling as I made a grim decision, I pulled into the car park and parked across two of the damn things. I got out, slamming the door behind me, and advanced into the store.

I reached the magazine rack and tore one up, no longer caring about anything.

"Hey, you gonna pay for that?" The employee at the register asked but I ignored him as I tore up another. "You can't do that!"

I approached the now angry lookin' fella and pulled out my heater.

"Gimme the bloody money!" I ordered, trying to keep my voice from shakin'.

He didn't move, terror in his eyes. I nearly scoffed. If he only knew that this was a bloody bluff.

"Gimme the goddamn money!" I hollered.

Shaking as he moved, he pulled cash out and handed it over. I snatched it and turned, already running out the store. I ditched the car as I put my gun away, knowing I wouldn't ever need the damn thing again.

It took me a few minutes but I eventually found a payphone as I faintly heard sirens. I ran up to it and stopped. Aggressively, I grabbed the phone and thrust a coin into the slot. I shakily turned the rotary dial and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Darry's voice came through the speaker.

"Darry, it's me." I tried to steady my voice. "Look, I robbed a grocery store and now the dang cops are after me. You gotta hide me. I'll be in the lot in ten minutes."

That was all I said before dropping the phone and bolting like the devil was on my heels. The sound of sirens got louder, filling my ears, but I didn't run faster. No, this is what I wanted. Johnny was dead. He was dead and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

The sick feeling in my gut intensified as the sirens became louder and left my ears ringing even as they continued wailing like a group of banshees.

I entered the lot and kept going when I saw the gang. Ponyboy was with 'em too. Cars screeched to a halt behind me and doors slammed shut, barely audible over those damn sirens. I came to a stop at a street lamp and jerked out my heater from my waistband. I raised the gun as a million thoughts raced through my head at the speed of a hundred spooked horses.

All the warning I received was the loud gunshots before I jerked as bullets pounded into the flesh on my torso and grinned lazily in triumph. I could barely hear the gang's cries and yells as I thought about how much I wanted this from the moment Johnny had died.

I fell to the ground like a domino as my life blood rushed outta me. I was happy with this even as I felt the excruciating pain that the bullets left. Black spots began to fill my vision and I couldn't hear a damn thing.

I'll be seeing you soon, Johnnycake.


End file.
